


Just Another Reason I Could Never Forget You

by MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, They don't do anything remotely sexual until hes sober tho so its all good, Ummm idfk, Why are there tags for this!!, cuddly!Michael, drunk!michael, malum, why is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's malum grinding one out in the too early  morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Reason I Could Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO FORE WARNING!! I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING REMOTELY LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND IDK. Proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> Title is from Stella by All Time Low bc I listened to Nothing Personal while I wrote this.

Michael isn’t drunk. He had one beer and two shots of vodka and he knows that's not enough alcohol for him to excuse the thing he's doing right now and yet. Here he is at just after 1 AM standing outside Calum’s hotel room and beating an arrhythmic pattern into the door singing out for Calum to come let him in. He gets tired after a moment and just rests his head against the door with a not so soft _thump_. He whines out a pathetic hurt sound and knocks his fist into the door again a few more times. He hears muffled shuffling inside and sighs, waiting patiently for Calum to let him in. A few more moments and the door is yanked open and Michael is stumbling right into Calum and releasing a totally manly squeak of terror. Calum's hands come automatically to steady Michael by his arms. Michael smiles with where his face is pressed into Calum's stomach against his warm sleep rumpled shirt.

“Calum,” Michael sighs happily. “I missed you buddy.” Okay maybe he’s a little more drunk than he thought. He was at the bar for a while he thinks so he might have had a bit more than what he thought. Someone did buy them a round of beers.

Suddenly, Michael is being hauled upright by Calum’s hands under his armpits. Calum looks at him like he's searching for something then sighs deeply. 

“Jesus Mikey, you smell like a pub.” Calum says exasperated. 

“Hey! I only had a beer and two shots!” Michael says indignantly. _Even though that’s probably not true_ he thinks.

“Then what are you doing, you lightweight?” Calum mocks him gently with his hands still around Michaels sides like he’ll fall over if Calum let's go.

“I just missed you, best friend.” Michael pouts bringing his arms over Calum's to cross them over his chest and trap Calum's hands against him. Calum sighs again but even that sounds fond like he can’t really be annoyed in the face of Michael tipsy and clingy. He pulls his hands free and Michael’s arms try to tighten around them like he doesn't want Calum to let go yet and pouts a little harder when he wrenches his wrists free.

“Get in here then.” Calum turns and motions Michael inside his room. Michael is giddy and stumbles into the hotel room over to the bed excitedly. He flops down onto the spot where the blankets are mussed up already and sighs happily at the warmth still radiating from the sheets.

“Come on, Mikey, shoes off.” Calum tells him and Michael watches him as he goes over to the little kitchen area in the suite and fills a plastic cup with water. He doesn’t start kicking his shoes off until Calum turns around and starts making his way toward the bed. When Michael's left boot flings free of his foot, it hits Calum's shins, Michael giggles to himself. Calum sets the water down on the table beside the bed and pulls Michael upright again. He helps him out of his jacket and other shoe and let's Michael fall back onto the bed to shimmy out of his jeans. As he gets them off of the tangle around his ankles Calum goes to the other side of the bed and pulls the sheets back to slide into them comfortably. Michael kicks at the sheets with his toes until the come up to his knees and he lifts his legs up like a squat and pulls them up to his chin. Michael then squirms across the gap and wraps his arms and legs around Calum like a giant boy-sized koala, clinging to his side and breathing out a happy little noise when Calum's right arm goes around Michael automatically.

Calum would be annoyed but he's used to this. Michael gets drunk and clingy and then he’ll throw himself on his nearest bandmate and cuddle them into submission until he’s wrapped around them like a limpet and they’re forced be his teddy bear until he passes out. Calum has been on the receiving end of this treatment more times then he can care to keep track of. 

He settles down into the bed and Michael squirms a little closer and presses his cheek to Calum's sternum. He breathes out a hot little puff of air over Calum's chest and settles fully into the embrace.

It's quiet for so long that Calum starts drifting back to sleep and he thinks Michael has passed out too but then he shuffles a little.

“Calum?” He whispers softly not lifting his head from where he's still resting. He sounds significantly less excitable and only like he's fighting sleep off with his lazy drawl.

“Yeah Mikey?” Calum yawns.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Michael says running his fingers up from Calum's side to dance them on the material of the shirt in front of his face.

“That's nice.” Calum yawns again. “Go to sleep now, buddy.” He says squeezing Michael’s shoulder gently and letting his hand sweep down to tangle in Michael’s fingers still moving over his heart trapping it there and settling Michael. 

“Hey, Calum.” Michael says again after a few minutes. Calum mumbles an acknowledgement half asleep already. 

“Can I kiss you?” Michael says leaning up to look at Calum’s face. Calum stills then peeks an eye open groggily to look at Michael. He’s looking down at him with tired hazy eyes and and his brows furrowed seriously. Calum yawns again and pats Michael's cheek.

“Ask me about it when you're sober, Mikey.” 

“Okay.” Michael sighs and lays his head back on Calum’s chest. He listens to his steady heartbeat until he falls asleep. 

~~~~  
The next morning Calum wakes up on his own and groans because he can tell by the way the light barely coming through the curtains across the room that it's too early. He grabs for his phone and sees that it's barely past 6 AM and contemplates throwing his phone at the window like he could offend the sunlight and the time at the same moment. He sets it back on the table instead and squirms back down into the blankets, hoping he can get a few more restful minutes before zop starts making his rounds and waking them up. An arm goes around his waist when he lays back down and he has a second of blind panic before he remember’s Michael tipsy and tired cuddling up to him the night before.

Calum looks over his shoulder as much as he can and sees Michael's managed to spoon up behind him as close as possible when Calum moved so Calum snuggles back into him. He's not opposed to a sleepy spooning session when Michael is a human space heater and Calum’s too tired to care about the possible dangers of morning wood. He's just starting to doze off again comfortably warm and hidden under the duvet when he distantly feels Michael stirring behind him. The arm that was just resting on his side wraps around his waist and pulls him into Michael and Calum feels Michael’s face press into the space between his shoulder blades.

He smiles a little when Michael nuzzles into his back and feels his hair tickling at the back of Calum’s neck. Michael releases a deep breath then he's pushing up onto one elbow and Calum looks up at him over his shoulder. Michael’s eyes are barely cracked open and his cheeks are rosy from sleep. He looks down at Calum and smiles sleepily and Calum smiles back then releases a tired giggle at Michael’s sleep ruffled hair.

“What?” Michael laughs back at him.

“You look ridiculous, bro.” Calum rolls onto his back and reaches up a hand to pat Michael's hair down against his head none too gently.

“Stop!” Michael whines, pulling the ‘o’ as he ducks down to hide under the pillows. Calum laughs again and Michael is quiet under the covers. He's silent so long Calum is about to shake him to make sure he hasn't fallen back asleep when he speaks up.

“I’m totally sober now, y'know.” he mumbles. Calum crinkles his brows together.

“Good.” he replies confused. Michael sits up on his elbows to look at Calum calmly. 

“I’m completely sober and you should kiss me.” Michael declares it all in one breath like he’s forcing the words out. His eyes are wider with apprehension but he doesn't look away from Calum’s. Calum freezes, staring back at Michael.

He doesn’t know what to do. He thought Michael would forget by the time he woke up, Calum certainly did. Michael is incredibly cuddly and loving when he drinks and the more he's had the closer to a koala he gets. So Calum had just assumed Michael's inebriated mind was making him ask but he's looking at Calum right now with scared hopeful eyes and Calum doesn't know what to do.

Passingly, he might of thought about kissing Michael before but that's just something that happens when you spend everyday of the last four years together and known someone as your best friend for over ten. He's thought about kissing everyone in his band before but that doesn't mean he actually wants to kiss Michael. He shouldn't. There are so many things Calum’s thought about doing but hasn't because the band. Because it could have messed something up and thrown the whole band out of the path they’ve worked so hard to carve themselves. Kissing Michael is a really really bad idea. It could mess up the band. If it goes wrong it could mess up his and Michael’s relationship, more importantly. 

Kissing Michael is a terrible idea.

Calum focuses back on Michael when he feels a hand press to his cheek. Then Michael is leaning over Calum and in and Calum isn't stopping him. Michael's lips press to his carefully but with a sureness Calum has come to know is just in Michael’s every action. His lips are dry and smooth and catch on Calum’s in a gentle perfect kiss. 

He pulls away after a moment and Calum opens his eyes and looks back at Michael. His cheeks are dusted pink and he's looking down at Calum with wide eyes. His lips are parted and he's looks like he can’t believe that actually just happened. Calum wants to tell him he feels the same but Michael leans back in before he can and kisses Calum much more fervently.

This time they're really kissing, lips parted so they can lick into each mouths and Michael releases a soft noise in the back of his throat and presses his whole body closer. Calum slides his hands over Michael’s sides feeling him shiver into the kiss. He can’t stop his hands from smoothing over Michael’s back up to his neck and back down to the dip in his lower back resting them just above the swell of his ass. Michael's hand, that was resting on Calum’s cheek slides down to his neck but doesn't move lower.

They lay there making out lazily for a few more minutes until Michael makes a small helpless noise and pushes himself forward into Calum’s side and his hips slide against Calum's and yeah he's hard just from making out and Calum realizes he's in no better state. He moves quickly unto his side, pushing a thigh between Michael's and locking their hips together so their dicks line up tightly between them. Calum grinds forward and Michael whines high in his throat before pushing his face into Calum's neck and rabbiting his hips into Calum's. 

They work to find a rhythm that has them both groaning low and clutching at each other. Michael pulls Calum back into a searing kiss as his legs tighten around the one Calum has between his. They’re working their hips against each other steadily and their cocks catch and slide together through the fabric of their pants and Michael is getting weaker by the second panting into Calum's mouth and pressing kisses down his neck to bite at his collarbone. He sucks at skin and Calum whines loudly. Michael files that information away for closer examination later and leans back to admire his work. He's pulled a pretty red bruise onto Calum's skin that will just be covered by his shirt later. He smirking at his handiwork when Calum grabs his ass in both hands and pushes their hips hard in a filthy grind that has Michael’s breath stuttering in his chest. Calum laughs breathlessly into Michael’s shoulder.

“That's playing dirty.” Michael pants into Calum's ear.

“Well, you fucking deserved it you vampire.” Calum replies craning his neck to smile at Michael and press a soft kiss to his lips. It's such a contrast to the dirty rhythm of their hips that it has Michael shuttering in Calum’s arms. 

“Fuck Cal, I’m not gonna last.” he whines.

“Me either, come on.” Calum stutters grabbing Michael’s thigh to hitch it higher on his hip making the pressure between their hips tighter. They rut together a few more times before Michael’s hips stutter and he's pulling Calum into another bruising kiss as he comes. Calum can feel the wet patch spread between them and groans into Michael’s mouth pushing forward a few more uneven thrusts before he’s shuddering in Michael’s arms as his orgasm overtakes him. They rock together lazily riding out their highs.

“Fuck.” Michael sighs falling back on the mattress and staring up at the ceiling. _“Fuck.”_ he says again. Rolling his head to look at Calum with wide glazed eyes.

“Yeah.” Calum croaks. He looks back at Michael and sees the apprehension forming in expression quickly. He leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and flops back onto his back. Michael slowly slides his hand into Calum's and tangles their fingers together. Calum can’t help the smile that pours onto his face and beams at the ceiling.

“So that was okay?” Michael asks quietly after they've caught their breaths. 

“I’d say it was more than.” Calum jokes pulling Michael into his chest. “Eight out of ten at least.” Michael huffs a laugh into Calum's shirt.

“Shut up.” Michael laughs.

“Hey, you asked me.” Calum shrugs. “Let's go shower please, these pants are getting gross.”

Calum rolls off the bed and grabs Michael's hand to pull him up as well.

“Wait wait wait!” Michael pulls on Calum's hand until he sits back on the edge of the mattress. “Is this a thing now? Me and you? Are we a thing now?” Michael asks.

“I mean I would like to try this as a thing.” Calum lifts his arms to put air quotes around the word thing and giggles when Michael makes an annoyed face. “Yes. It is Michael. If you want it to be.” he says more seriously. 

“Okay good. I was gonna say I could blow you in the shower if it was.” Michael says cheekily before pushing Calum down on the bed and running toward the en suite. 

“Jesus Christ, Mikey!” Calum groans loudly and gives chase.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! YOU MADE IT CONGRATS OR I'M SORRY! Comments/kudos are very appreciated, if you could please provide any decent criticism on this I would really like to know how to improve at this type of writing. Thanks! Find me on tumblr [here!](http://codependentmalum.tumblr.com)


End file.
